Tol Skorr
Tol Skorr ' was once a Jedi Knight who served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic in the final decades of the Republic. Taking the rank of General within the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, Skorr was seduced to the dark side of the Force early in the conflict and he joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, becoming one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Biography Skorr was discovered at a early age and was taken to the jedi temple on Coruscant for training. Skorr went onto to complete formal training, becoming a Jedi Knight. Skorr was sent on missions by the Jedi Council and became a good lightsaber duelist.''Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Clone Wars When the Clone Wars began in 22 BBY, Skorr reported to Coruscant where he received the rank of General within the newly created Grand Army of the Republic. On an early mission, Jedi Skorr was sent to track a band of pirates over Korriban. His starfighter was shot down in a dogfight and the man was nearly killed by a Tuk'ata. As Skorr lay injured, he was rescued by CIS leader and Sith Lord Count Dooku (AKA, Darth Tyranus); to whom Skorr pledged his life. Seduced to the dark side of the Force by Dooku, Skorr abandoned the Jedi Order and his role in the war, becoming one of Dooku's deputies alongside fellow fallen Jedi Kadrian Sey and Sora Bulq]]. Constructing a red-bladed lightsaber, Skorr's new allegiance was made known to the Jedi Council. Rivaling Sey as Dooku's most favored, the two joined together to attack Quinlan Vos, a seemingly Jedi double agent who wished to join Dooku's cause. Engaging Vos, the two Acolytes were soundly defeated and Sora Bulq escorted Vos into the Count's chambers. Shortly after Vos was admitted into Dooku's retinue of Dark Acolytes, the group traveled to Tibrin to overthrow the pro-Republic dictator and take the planet for the Confederacy. Standing by Dooku's side, Skorr watched in silence as the planet's ruler, Suribran Tu, was decapitated by Dooku's lightsaber.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Mission to Kiffu, Korriban & Coruscant After that, the group ventured to Kiffu where Dooku confronted it's leader, Sheyf Tinté Vos. When Dooku announced his intentions to depose the Sheyf, she ordered her guards to capture or kill the assassins. Skorr engaged the guards along with the others, slaying them one by one as they attacked in force. Competing with Sey to reach Tinté first, Vos leaped over both and abducted the old ruler. Slaying Sey on his way out of the chamber, Dooku ordered Skorr to remain to kill the rest of the guards while he found Vos. Quickly departing Kiffu once Tinté was murdered, Dooku sent Skorr and Vos on a mission to Korriban to retrieve the Holocron of Heresies, the ancient holocron of Darth Andeddu. The pair set out to scour the tombs of the ancient Sith Lords. Lying in wait as Vos retrieved the artifact, Skorr challenged the Kiffar for possession of the ancient data crystal. Dueling briefly with Vos, Skorr came face-to-face once more with the Tuk'ata that had scarred his face when he first crashed on Korriban. Escaping together, Skorr fell short as he leaped for Dooku's shuttle; however the Count rescued him with the Force. Journeying to Coruscant, Skorr waited with Dooku in The Works district as Vos assassinated Senator Viento on behalf of the Confederacy. After receiving Vos' report, Dooku and Skorr departed.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Hunting Quinlan Vos In the middle of the Clone Wars, Dooku became displeased with Vos' repeated failures and assigned Skorr and his Sith assassin Asajj Ventress to kill Vos. Tracking Vos, the pair managed to trap him aboard the ruined Intergalactic Zoological Society's ship, the Titavian IV and pitted him against several deadly droids. When Vos sent out distress signal, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi located the ship and helped Vos counter the droids. When Ventress' Morp droids led the two Jedi into Skorr's trap, Ventress attacked Kenobi while Skorr beat Vos in hand to hand combat. Distracted by a rancor released by Kenobi, the Jedi were able to flee to the hangar deck where Vos boarded the Skorp-Ion. As Ventress and Kenobi fought, Skorr piloted a starfighter to chase Vos but was ultimately gunned down inside the hangar. Surviving the wreck, Ventress and Skorr regrouped as the Jedi escaped. When General Grievous answered Skorr's distress beacon, Ventress ordered Skorr to go with the general and report to Dooku while she dealt with unfinished business between Kenobi and Vos.Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle. Saleucami & Death Near the end of the war, Skorr was ordered by Dooku to the world of Saleucami to oversee the development of a Morgukai Shadow Army by the fellow acolyte Sora Bulq and Anzati Rath Kelkko. As the Confederacy began to lay siege to the planet, Skorr went into the seedy regions of the world to meet with Khaleen Hentz, Vos' lover and agent. Threatening her by strangling her with the Force briefly, Skorr attempted to create a schism between Hentz and Vos, in order to cause his long time rival to make mistakes. Leading Morgukai in battle against the Republic, Skorr encountered Vos on the battlefield and engaged him, leading him deep into a cave. Once out of sight from the battling armies, the two disengaged each other and met with Dooku and Bulq in the underground labs of the Anzati. While Dooku assigned Vos to hunt down Jedi Master Tholme who had successfully sabotaged parts of the Morgukai project, Skorr continued his role as leader of the armies on the surface. Operating under the call name '''Red Tide, Skorr was instrumental in giving the all clear to Master Bulq to continue with his plan to assassinate Jedi General Oppo Rancisis, leader of the Republic's war effort on Saleucami. As Bulq murdered Rancisis, Skorr fought against Jedi K'Kruhk, Sian Jeisel, and A'Sharad Hett in battle to arouse suspicion that Vos had killed Ranciss. As the battle continued, Vos reported to Dooku the death of Tholme, which Vos believed he had caused. Dooku decided to test Vos' allegiance once more by asking him to kill Khaleen Hentz, who Skorr had recovered from the surface and dragged down into the underground facility. Refusing to kill the woman, Vos disavowed any feigned allegiance to Dooku and attacked Bulq, Skorr, and the Morgukai guards. Joined by Tholme, who indeed had survived the early duel with Vos, the Kiffar Jedi engaged Skorr one-on-one and battled each other into a chamber overlooking a lava pit. As Skorr taunted Vos and his belief in the so-called "Second Sith," a being Skorr claimed Dooku made up to control Vos, the Jedi became more and more enraged, knocking the lightsaber out of Skorr's hand. As Skorr stood defeated on the cliff reaching over the lava pit, Vos shoved Skorr over the edge , where he plummeted to his death.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Dark Acolyte